It's You, It always has been
by LoveToTheFandoms
Summary: Lizabeth grew up with the Holmes boys, but when she turned 17 her parents made her move. Now she's back in London with a perfect life. Will Sherlock ruin it all, or will he make her life better. Future SH/OC The relationship will not be rushed. Sherlock wouldn't just start loving some one. -I'm sort of bad at summaries.-
1. Seeing You Again

**Chapter 1: Seeing You Again**

_I hate him, I absolutely hate him. Yes, I used to love him like family, but this. This is what he becomes? I can't believe how cold he was. We use to be close friends, considered each other as family. He was like this before, but it has become a million times worse. I doubt he even knows why he upset me. You're probably wondering who I am talking about, and why he pissed me off as he did. Well, I am talking about the all-mighty, lovable Sherlock Holmes. You saw the sarcasm right?_

* * *

Today started out a good day, everything was fine. Everything was dandy. I had just moved here with my husband-to-be a day ago. We found a nice affordable flat and some nice things to put in it. To top it all off, we have a very nice land lady.

I smiled to myself as I thought about how great it was to be in London again. _It's nice to come back to the place that you grew up in. I didn't expect to have everything go smoothly like this. _I looked around the street I was on, looking for a cafe to stop by in. It was noon, and I was starving. I skipped out on breakfast, hoping to get an early start on job-hunting. My fiance had a job waiting for him when he came, so he was in the flat painting our bathroom a new color. My brown eyes looked around curiously until they landed on this nice little sandwich cafe across the street. I pulled out my cell phone as my feet started heading in that direction. Once I got across the street, I stood beside the cafe and put my cell in front of my face. I was sending a text to my fiance to let him know I was getting lunch, and I was asking if he'd like me to bring anything home.

**Hey. I am currently on Baker Street, and there is this really nice sandwich shop. I'm picking up lunch, do you want anything? **

** xxLiz**

I started looking at some of the people going around, and they all seemed reverently normal. _We only live a couple blocks away, so we don't need anyone to come and kill us in our sleep Oh that would be SO horrible. _I smirked at my sarcastic thoughts until my phone buzzed in my hand.

**If only you had warned me a couple of minutes ago, sweetie. I already fixed myself something from the scraps we own. I hope you're having luck on the job hunting. Love you. **

** –JLC**

I put my phone back in my shoulder bag and headed into the sandwich shop. I quickly gazed over the couple of people that were occupying the small shop. I went up to the counter and ordered my sandwich, which I got to watch the nice older man make. After paying for it, I quickly said my thanks and sat down by the window. Munching down on my food, I was glancing around until my eyes locked onto a taxi that pulled up outside. Out came two males. One was on the shorter side with blonde hair, and the other looked strangely familiar. He wore a black coat, and he had had brown curly hair. _He looks like an older version of Sherlock. _I laughed to myself; I hadn't seen him since my teenage years.

I stopped laughing and started to think about it. I watched them until they disappeared next door. I was now very curious, and being myself; I had to see if it was him. _I've missed him._ A couple minutes later, my nerves were on edge. Maybe it was him, and when would I have another chance to meet up with a long lost friend? I stood up and threw the rest of my sandwich in a bin. Smiling and throwing a wave behind me at the elderly man, I walked out of the cafe. I headed right next door, and before me was the letters 221B. I glanced both ways and sucked in a breath. _What will he think about me? Has he missed me? We used to be like family… _Balling up one of my fists, I knocked on the closed door. Waiting a couple minutes, I raised my hand to knock again, but it was pulled wide open. I gasped at the sudden appearance of another. It was a short older woman, who looked very sweet.

"Hello dear. How can I help you?" She smiled at me.

I looked behind myself and then back to her smiling face. "Uhm…By any chance does a Sherlock Holmes live here?"

The woman ushered me into the hallway and pointed up the stairs, "Right up there sweetie. I'll bring up some the tea. Are you a client? Oh silly me, you must be. Why else would you be here Oh and, I'm Mrs. Hudson?" Before I could correct her on why I was here and introduce myself, she had disappeared into another room. I started to climb up the stairs, and my thoughts were in a mess. _Client? I'm not a client? What kind of work does Sherlock do? She seems nice though…_

I stopped in front of the door she had pointed out and knocked. Hearing a muffled 'Come in' from somewhere inside, my sweaty palm gripped the door knob. _How much has he changed? I haven't changed that much. _

I opened the door to a very messy flat, papers were scattered everywhere. My eyes were racing around until they landed on the blonde I seen outside. He came up to me and started speaking before I could even say hello. He stuck out a hand, which I politely took. "Hello, you must be a client. I'm John Watson." He pulled his hand from me and turned, "SHERLOCK! He should be out of his room in a couple minutes." He smiled at me, and I nodded._ I need to correct him before Sherlock comes out._ "I'm not a client. I'm an old friend of Sherlock's." John seemed to give me a weird look when I said that, and I wondered why.

Sherlock came from one of the rooms and stared at me. His eyes squinted before his face went back to a neutral expression. I walked forward and smiled at him, "Hey Sherlock! Miss me? I've missed you. I'm back in London to stay. Told you I would come back!" I was very excited to see him, but my good spirits quickly fell.

Sherlock's gaze seemed to turn cold as he seemed to analyze me. He opened his mouth, and out of the corner of my eye I saw John roll his eyes; I swear I heard him mumble, "Oh god, Sherlock. Not again."

My confused eyes glanced back to the man before me, as he started to speak. "Oh, Short, stubby Lizabeth how could I forget you? You've changed since then though, haven't you? You're obviously about to get married, to an absolutely boring, horrible man. You still don't really care about your appearance. Dead ends, sloppy clothes, chipped fingernail paint. Pray tell me, how on earth do you expect to get a job like that? Your trip from America how was that? Good apparently, cause you seem too happy to be here. Your time in America has obviously rubbed off on you, hearing that awful tone in your words. Your past in America seems difficult. What, did your mummy and daddy force you into things you didn't want to be in? Maybe I shouldn't mention them, seeing how they're dead. By your facial expression, you're still not over it and it was probably a most horrible death for you to be sad about it. Why else would you be sad about them dying when they beat you. I could go on and on, but why would I spend that much time on the likes of you? Oh you thought I cared? I was simply forced to have you as a neighbor growing up, and news flash Lizzie, I don't care about you or anyone else for that matter. Oh I forgot my manners, Welcome to London." He had said it all in such a mocking tone that my brain was still running through everything he had just said.

My smile disappeared a long time ago, and I pushed my shocked, sad expression from my face to be replaced with a slightly angry one. I didn't want to make a scene or do anything dramatic, so I settled with a couple calm words, "Yeah welcome to London. Saying you don't care is a lie, seeing as how upset you were when I had to leave. My fiance is an absolutely wonderful man, and he is much better a man then you will ever be." My eyes were fierce now, but I have a hold on my temper now. I looked to John who had an apologetic look on his face, mixed with anger at his flat mate. "It was nice meeting you John; please apologize to Mrs. Hudson for me. I'm not staying for tea."

With the few words to John I turned and started towards the door. I paused when I got there, "Sherlock, could you please tell Mycroft that I'm back in town. I'd like to see him again." With my back still facing him, I headed back out to the street. _It's only half past noon, and I'm already fed up for the day. I'm going home. Forget about job hunting for the day._ I didn't feel like walking, so I hailed a taxi. It wasn't until I slumped down in my seat, and told the man my address that I felt the emotions inside of me. Tears came to my eyes, but I refused to cry over it. _Crying gets you nowhere. Why did he say those things? Why was he so angry at me? He didn't look like he was, but why else would he try to hurt me like that. _

Paying the taxi driver and heading up to my flat, I smiled. There was always one man who can make me happy. I open the door to my flat, "Jared, I'm home," Seeing him round the corner I was automatically happy, "I got fed up with the day, so I came on home. I'll be back out there tomorrow though." He came closer and kissed my forehead tenderly before he threw me over his shoulders and ran to another room. Laughing all the way, I saw what he did to the bath room. Once we were in the bathroom, he sat me down on the toilet, and he splashed blue paint on my nose. Giggling, I hugged him and wiped it off on his chest. _He doesn't even have to say words to make me happy again._

* * *

"What the hell Sherlock?" John looked at his flat mate with stunned eyes. Sherlock just turned away and looked out the window. "That's how you treat childhood friends? God and you wonder why you don't have many friends. If you want to keep her as your friend, you better apologize. I don't even have words to tell you how, just how mean you were. I'm not going to sit here and tell you your wrongs. Hopefully you'll feel guilty on your own." Huffing John grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

Sherlock quickly turned and looked at John, "Where are you going?" John sighed, "You may not know this, but some of us have to go to work." Sherlock stared as the door closed. He watched John leave from the window before going straight towards his desk. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Mycroft.

**I probably don't need to inform you, but she's back in town. **

** SH**

* * *

A/N: Should I continue this? It kind of just popped into my head.


	2. Change

**Chapter 2: Change**

* * *

-A Week Later-

Lizabeth groaned and rolled over in bed; she was met with warm arms circling around her. "It's time to get up sleeping beauty. It's your first day of work, you can't miss it." Hearing Jared's voice in her ear she opened her eyes to see his chest. Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from him. She then rolled out of the bed onto her feet. "You should go to work for both our jobs." Lizabeth was met with laughs from her fiance. Glaring, she threw a shoe at him. Jared looked up at her when he felt the shoe hit his body.

"Oh you're going to pay for that young lady!" He said it in a mock furious voice. Squealing, Lizabeth raced to the bathroom and locked herself in. Sighing she set about her daily business. _Today will be a good day, even though I got a crappy job as a waitress._

* * *

Jared smiled at the bathroom door as it closed. "I don't deserve you." he mumbled. He went over to the closet and pulled jeans up over his boxers. Just because his work didn't start back for another week, it doesn't mean that he didn't have things he needed to do. Smiling he headed over to the dresser to pick up his phone. He had a missed call from a blocked number. "God I thought they'd wait at least another week before they started to contact me." Lizabeth walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, "For who to contact you? Is work calling you in?" Jared jumped at the sound of her voice. "Uh yeah. I have to call them back soon, and that was a very quick shower?"

* * *

Lizabeth gave him a curious stare, and headed over to the closet. She grabbed her clothes and answered him, "You know I don't much care to be all prepped up. Anyways, it's just work." With that she headed back into the bathroom.

Once she changed, she headed out into the living room looking for Jared. She didn't find him, but she did find a note on the coffee table. _What the hell, it only took me five minutes to get changed. _Sighing she picked up the note from the small table. It read:

Hey Liz,

Sorry for leaving in such a hurry! I would of kissed you good bye, but I called them back, and it was urgent that I come in. Have a good day at work!

Love you,

Jared L Conner

Lizabeth put the note back down and rolled her eyes. _Always putting your last name, even though you don't need to. _She grabbed her bag and headed to the door, but then a thought came into her head and her heart started to flutter. _Soon that last name will be my last name. _In good spirits, she headed off to work.

* * *

It was eight hours later, and Lizabeth was beyond tired. It wasn't a horrible day, just a tiring one. She glanced around again, making sure she didn't leave and have something not done she was told to do. Lizabeth pulled her shoulder bag over her body, and she pushed the doors open into the evening air. _I hope Jared cooked or ordered something, I could eat a whole buffet right now. _Looking side to side, she didn't see any taxi's coming or going. "Great." She mumbled it breathlessly as she started to walk. _It's only an hour walk to my home. _Lizabeth sped up her walk, and she went over to a pay phone. "Maybe I can order a taxi," She said to herself. Lizabeth reached out her hand to pick up the phone, but before she could, it rang. She stared at it, confused.

Coming to her senses, she answered it. "Hello?"

A male's voice answered her, "Why hello, dearest Lizzie? How have you been? I have surely missed you. Now get inside the black car, so we can talk." Lizzie looked to her left and saw a car waiting. She quickly went from confused to angry, "Who the hell are you!?" She said it to an empty line though. _What the hell did I get myself into. _Dropping the phone, Lizabeth quickly got out of the phone box, and she walked up to the black car, trying to look in. Sighing, she open the door and started talking, "Look, whoever you are, I don't want a ride from-" Lizabeth stopped mid-rant as she looked into the familiar eyes that she knew very well.

Lizabeth hopped in, and glared at the man beside her, "What the hell, Mycroft? You sure know how to scare a girl. I would highly suggest that you don't do this to another person. They may think you're a pedophile, a murderer, or maybe just a plain out creep." _They were weird when we were little, but I thought they would at least grow out of it a little bit. _

Looking to him, she found him smiling. "Oh, Lizzie-dear, you haven't changed at all have you. I just wanted to cha, so I'm giving you a ride home. We have much to discuss." Lizabeth bit bat a sarcastic remark and looked at him. _He sure has grown up. I wonder if he still thinks of me like another family member. _

"I may have not changed much, but you sure have. You're all posh and proper now. I thought I'd come back and find that you still wanted to be a pirate." Laughing, Lizabeth barely heard Mycroft groan, which made her laugh harder. "I thought you would of forgotten that by now." Lizabeth smiled, "How could I forget the day that you and Sherlock actually got along, and put on a pirate skit to make me feel better. I still remember fighting with you two, trying to get you guys to let me wear one of your hats." Mycroft smirked, "As long as it doesn't get out and about, I'll let you keep that memory." Mycroft's stare at me suddenly turned serious.

"Now, about Sherlock. We don't really get along that much anymore, and I am in a constant state of deeply worrying about him. If you happen to have more encounters with him in the future, please let me know how he's doing."

Lizabeth's smiling face was now one of a sad, understanding one. "Mycroft, Sherlock and me aren't on the best of terms. I probably won't be in his future. Now, why don't you just ring him up?"

Mycroft scoffed, "Oh please. Sherlock answer a phone call from me, when it doesn't involve a case?"

Lizabeth wrung her hands in her lap, "A case? What do you mean?"

Mycroft looked over to her, "Just look him up online. Good bye Liz, it was nice to see you again." Lizabeth gasped and looked out the window, "Oh were here already? Thanks for the ride. We should go out for lunch one day, I'd like you to meet my fiance. He's always talking about how he doesn't know anything much about my childhood." Lizabeth got out of the car and looked to him for an answer.

"We sha'll." He said it in such a stuffy voice, that it made her think if she said anything wrong. She watched as the car drove from the street. Smiling she went up to her door. _At least it was much better, then meeting Sherlock again._

Lizabeth searched for her keys that were in her bag, but she suddenly snapped her head up. "How in _hell _did he know where I live!?" She almost shouted. Looking side to side, she made sure no one had seen her talking to herself.

Walking into her flat, minutes later, she found that she was the only one home. Sighing, Lizabeth dropped her bag by the door and headed towards the kitchen. _I guess I'll just make a sandwich. _

After eating she sent a quick text to Jared.

**Hey, where are you? Are you alright? If you get home soon, we can watch a movie before I head to bed. **

**xxLiz**

It wasn't long before she got a reply.

**Hey beautiful, don't wait up. It'll be a late night for me. Love you.**

**-JLC**

Sighing, once again, Lizabeth grabbed her laptop and sat down on her newly bought couch. _I've been sighing a lot lately, hopefully it won't become a habit. _Opening up her laptop, she pulled up a search engine. Slowly, she typed in the name _Sherlock Holmes._ Her computer pulled up thousands of things, but the top two were two blogs. Both of them were written by the flat mates.

Lizabeth spent about an hour reading, before she headed to bed.

She may, or may not have followed John Watson's blog.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to **MuseLenara**. Also thank you to **TaylorRiley17 **and **Lady Schmetterling**. On another note, it will take a long time for this story to advance, I don't like to rush my stories. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Missing Letters

**Chapter Three: Missing Letters**

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait; I have been so busy! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it makes my day. This chapter would not have been the same without the help of **MuseLenara**. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lizabeth gazed around where she was standing. _Maybe this isn't a very good idea; I should go back home. Oh what am I kidding...I have to give it another try._ Lizabeth sighed, _I need to stop doing that, _and she locked her eyes on to the bleak looking door before her. "I shouldn't of come." She mumbled it under her breath, but yet she didn't move away.

Closing her eyes, Lizabeth tried to clear her thoughts. _This is not a good idea, but that has never stopped me before. _Having an internal battle with herself, Lizabeth lifted her hand and knocked on the door. Waiting three minutes, Lizabeth was about to turn and walk away. She abruptly stopped and looked back to the door when she heard a slight scuffling coming from inside.

Lizabeth turned back to where she was standing before, with a curious look on her face. She blanched and jerked away from the door when a man came through. Gasping, she seen that he was carrying another. "Sherlock! What the hell happened!" Lizabeth was shocked. Out came Sherlock, pulling another man, by the arms. He didn't even seem surprised to see her. Glancing up he looked at her, and then back to the body at hand. His face didn't even change from the state it was in. "Hail a taxi." His deep voice forced her out of her silence.

"Wai-What?" Seeing the 'You-heard-me face' from Sherlock, Lizabeth quickly went to the edge of the side walk. Raising her arm, She got a taxi to drive slowly over. Lizabeth glanced back behind her to see that Sherlock was just watching the taxi. _Is this normal for him?_

When the taxi finally made its way over, Lizabeth jerked the door open. She quickly put a smile on her confused face, "Uh-Hi? Uhm, Yeah. This-uh man needed-well, yeah." Lizabeth just sighed and backed her way out of the situation at hand. Standing back up from her bent position, she pointed at the taxi and gave Sherlock a pointed look. _Look, How the hell do you expect me to explain to the man, when I don't even know what the hell happened._

Seeing Sherlock roll his eyes and step forward made her blood boil. _Bloody git. _

Leaving the man on the ground, Sherlock went to the taxi and gave the driver money. "Drive him around until he wakes up. He'll tell you were to go from there. That should cover the costs."

Without another word coming from Sherlock's mouth, he dragged the man into the back of the taxi. It seems like Lizabeth was the only one who noticed the freaked out look on the taxi driver's face. Watching the taxi driver drive away, she didn't notice the footsteps fading away. Turning back around, Lizabeth opened her mouth to talk, but she quickly closed it when she saw that Sherlock was no longer out there.

Lizabeth groaned, but she noticed the door was left open. _Does that mean that I'm invited in, or was he too lazy to shut the door?_

Glancing everywhere she could, Lizabeth made the decision. _I'm being nice enough to give him another try, I have to at least get a couple of sentences out to him. _Lizabeth held her breath and walked into the apartment building. Lizabeth frowned as she closed the door behind her. _I feel like I'm intruding. _

Giving out a huff of air, she climbed the stairs to 221B. Seeing that this door was cracked open too, She pushed it on open. Lizabeth narrowed her eyes as she took on the site before her. Sherlock was just sitting on a chair, reading a book. _As if that never happened! _Glaring, Lizabeth opened her mouth once again to speak, but was abruptly cut off when John walked in and looked around.

Once again, Lizabeth had her mouth hanging open. Quickly closing it, She sent a quick smile to John. He smiled back, and she could tell he was about to say something whenSherlock spoke. Keeping quiet, Lizabeth stepped back.

"You took your time."

John sort of looked ashamed and answered quickly, "Yeah I didn't get the shopping." Sherlock answered back even faster, "What, why not?" He surprised Lizabeth by him even looking up from his book.

_So he can pay attention to someone when they're in the same presence as him._

"Because I had a row, in the shop with a chip an pen machine!" Lizabeth kept glancing between the two men, but when John said that she paused on him. She smirked and did the best she could to not downright laugh at the man. _I kind of wish that I was there to see that._

Sherlock gazed at John, "You had a row with a machine?"

John seemed a little angry about it, "Sort of. It sat there, and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?" Sherlock had a weird kind of little smirk on his face before it disappeared, "Take my card."

_So he CAN be nice? I think it might just be me. He seems to treat John pretty nicely. How come he didn't treat me like that? Does he just not care about me anymore. It's probably just because he didn't see me in so long, and he was in shock. Yes, that has to be it._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard John get a little angry with Sherlock, "You could always go yourself, you know you've been sitting there all morning. You haven't even moved since I left!" I once again looked between the two.

_Well that man had to come from somewhere. What did Sherlock do? _

"Well, what happened to that case you were offered, the Jaria diamond?" John asked as he flipped through some mail.

"Not Interested." Lizabeth watched as Sherlock kicked a sword further under his seat. "I sent them a message." _Oh...okay. So that's what happened. Wait, Sherlock fought with the man? Did he knock that guy out!? _Lizabeth glanced back down the stairs and back to the two men. _Well...That's not weird at all is it? Why doesn't he correct John?_

She just kept on watching what unfolded before her. John bent over the table, and rubbed something on it. He sighed, and looked over at Sherlock. Sherlock and John locked eyes for a brief moment before John started to head out once again. Stopping by Lizabeth, his eyes seemed to soften a little. "Nice to see you, uh-Lizabeth right?" She quickly nodded her head, and he continued, "I'm back off to the store, have a nice day." She watched him walk down the stairs, and smiled. _He's such a nice man._

Lizabeth turned back around to face the man she originally came to see. Seeing him back to being engrossed in his book, made her a little nervous. "You know I'm still here right, I haven't left or anything." She stated it uncomfortably, but she kept her gaze on him.

Sherlock didn't even look up from his book. _I knew I shouldn't of come, and he's just going to be like the last time. God, why did I have to come._

Looking around his flat, Lizabeth huffed and was about to turn around and leave.

"Obviously." Hearing Sherlock's voice made me look back to him. _Score! I got a word from him!_

Seeing that Sherlock hadn't even made a move to close the book, or to even look at her; Lizabeth got angry. "Well you could at least look at me," She snapped and quickly continued, " I mean, I've missed you, and I looked forward to your emails, but they never came. What happened to staying in contact!? You weren't there for me when I needed you. We were great friends, and I considered you family what happened to that!? When I came to see you, you decided to give me a picture of my life, like I didn't know it. I came to see you Sherlock, is that so wrong? And now you won't even give me the great joy to even know you're listening!?" Lizabeth stopped her rant and gasped when Sherlock snapped his book closed and moved his cold glare from the pages to her face.

Sherlock's face remained neutral. _Does he not even care anymore? _The two were giving each other such a glare, that anyone else would of seen war instead of two people. Finally Lizabeth broke her glare and looked down to her feet, "I guess you don't want to be my friend anymore. I feel like such a child doing this battle with you," She ran one of her hands through her shoulder-length curly hair and continued, "I was hoping to at least come here today and maybe be able to call you back as family when I left. I guess this is it Sherlock. Bye." Turning back towards the door, Lizabeth walked forwards.

"So you're going to leave again?"

Lizabeth's blood ran cold and she paused in her footsteps. Snapping her head back around, she saw that Sherlock was standing now, and looking at her with a fierce look. _Yet his face still stays neutral, how in hell does he do that. Doesn't he show any expression!? _

"Wha-" Lizabeth started, but Sherlock interrupted her.

"I tried to contact you, but you never answered back. I thought you were over Britian." Sherlock took a step closer, "It must of been you're writing, you were always bad about leaving letters out, you must of written your contact information wrong. Hopefully, you have gotten better at that?" Seeing Sherlock crack a small grin at the end, Lizabeth knew that was the closest thing she was going to get to an apology. "Yeah, I've gotten better," She answered, "But I see that you haven't gotten any better at showing expressions or being nice. I thought I told you to work on that before I left?"

Lizabeth had a smile on her own face now, and she was completely facing him. He cracked a bigger grin, but it fell when Lizabeth lurched forwards. Her arms wrapped around his torso and he completely stiffened. Laughing Lizabeth pulled back, "Still not one for hugs, huh?"

Sherlock straightened his jacket and huffed a little, which made Lizabeth laugh again. "Well, I have to go Sherlock. Here take this," Walking over to a desk she saw, she got a pen and scribbled her number on a piece of paper and then handed it to him, "There shouldn't be any missing numbers there. I have to get home to my fiance. Bye!" Bouncing out the doors, she heard him grunt in return, "Bye, Lizabeth."

Opening the main door she heard the sound of a lap top being turned on. Smiling, Lizabeth headed home, feeling a lot better. Of course nothing could last with her, so she pulled her phone out when it buzzed. She stopped in the streets. "Oh what the hell!" She practically yelled to herself, getting a few odd looks.

**It seems like you two made up. The offer still stands.**

**MH**

There was only one person she knew with those initials, and this made her very angry.

_How did HE get my number! He could of just asked! Oh, I just, I-UGH!_

Striding down the street, Lizabeth decided to walk home instead of get a taxi. Yes she got multiple looks thrown her way, but that was expected when you mumble to yourself, "Bloody Mycroft. I'm going to stick your umbrella somewhere where you REALLY don't want it. You bloody arse, you make me angry, but you know that don't you. What is wrong with that man. I guess it runs in the Holmes family..."

Getting home, Lizabeth's mood once again lightened. Well that was until she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

Liz,

Hey! I had to go run some errands, have fun with the house to yourself. When I get home, be expect me to take you out on a very nice dinner. Love ya!

XOXO

Jared

_Errands? We didn't need anything did we? _

She started to walk away when she stopped and smiled. _He didn't put his last name. Well, there's a first for everything._

Looking at the clock she knew she had a lot of time. Glancing around she thought of clothes she could wear. Lizabeth went to her bed room and pulled out a deep purple dress with a black belt and pair of purple heels. _I don't like them, but it's always good to try and impress, right?_

Setting the two on the bed, she went back to the living room and sat on the couch to watch some TV, before she got ready.

But we all know that nothing goes as planned when you know a Holmes man.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I tried to make this a little longer since there was a delay on this Chapter coming out. The case is The Blind Banker, but Lizabeth is a case herself waiting for Sherlock to figure everything out. I have been thinking of maybe making one of the later chapters a flashback of one of Lizabeth's memories of the Holmes boys. Maybe when they first met? Would you guys like that?

Here's a snippet of a plan for the next chapter, "When I said 'a nice dinner', I didn't specifically mean formal. But you do look absolutely stunning."

Thank you to: **Lady Schmetterling ** and **MuseLenara **for reviewing.


	4. Assistant

**Chapter Four: Assistant **

A/N: Hello all! I am going to start this out with a flashback. I really wanted to start with the two Mr. Holmes being pirates, but I figured I should start out with their first meeting. This is officially the beginning of the Blind Banker case. I am so excited, but I would love to know what you guys think. Let me know if I need to change anything. I am also going to for now on be making an update every three to five days, so it will not take so long. I am so sorry for the wait; I am in Marching Band and I have practice most of the week after school. Thanks for sticking around.

* * *

Lizabeth set down her favorite thing in a world, a small metal bear sculpture, on a dirt mound in the drive way she was in. It was hand-sized, and it was her new fascination of the day. She had found it by the new house she just moved into. She curiously gazed around, but not for long. She ran, her brown hair whipping by her ears, down the road she was on. Buzzing her lips, she acted as if she were an airplane. Right now, she was a pilot on her way of taking over the world. She would rule.

Lizabeth ran back. Her knees wobbling and her feet flopping, she stopped back to where she was. Panting, she looked on breathlessly. There was a weird curly-headed boy touching HER toy.

"HEY THAT'S MINE! PUT IT DOWN!" Lizabeth raced forward, glaring at the boy.

"I found it, so why should I give it back to you?" The boy glared at the girl that had appeared.

Lizabeth started to cry, "Bu-but! I put it there, so I wouldn't lose it! That's why! "

The boy looked around and then back to the small girl before him, "So? I think I'll keep it." He smirked.

Lizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and drew her tiny fists into balls, "I'll take it from you, you meany!"

His smirk only grew, "Oh really?" Some little boys are just too bratty.

Lizabeth got ready to lurch forward and pry her toy from him, but she stopped suddenly. She stopped because the boy's smirk dropped and another had appeared from nowhere.

"Sherlock give it back, or I'll tell mummy!" The new boy called out, coming towards us.

He didn't even get all the way over to the two, before the first boy, Sherlock, threw the small silver toy onto the ground and stormed away. It's kind of like the way he does it now, always dramatic.

Lizabeth didn't pay any attention. Her focus was on the toy on the ground. She pulled her hands to her eyes and started squalling. "Th-that w-w-was my-my fav-orite! My favorite t-to-toy!" She heard the new boy yell, "I'm telling mummy about this!" Glancing up, the small girl looked up to see a slightly older boy coming towards her.

She watched until he stopped right in front of her. "Where'd you come from, and why are you here?" The boy seemed to demand answers from the girl. Lizabeth quickly stopped crying and wiped her nose with her hand. She glanced at the boy and answered, "My mummy and daddy live down that road, there."

She pointed it out to the boy, and she seemingly forgot about the toy. The boy quickly talked back to the new girl, "Well mine live down there, and my mummy should let you come play with us if you don't have cooties." He had also pointed.

Lizabeth grinned, but quickly masked it over. She walked forwards with a straight face and stuck out her hand. "It sounds like a deal," She said it as smartly as a small girl could.

The two small kids shook hands, and even they didn't know how long their relationship was planned to last. "Well my names Mycroft, and that was Sherlock. Who are you?" He said it with a seemingly small grin.

Lizabeth answered smiling, "Lizabeth! My name is Lizabeth!" Mycroft looked at the girl with confusion, "Do you mean Elizabeth?"

Lizabeth giggled, "No silly! It's Lizabeth!"

Mycroft looked at her weirdly, but then turned to walk away. "Well okay then! Come tomorrow, right after lunch!"

Lizabeth smirked and saluted to his back, "Yes Sir! Bye Mycroft!"

The small boy waved behind him and said her name for the first, but not for the last time. "Bye Lizabeth!"

Mycroft thought to himself as he followed the footsteps that Sherlock had left.

_That girl has a silly name._

Lizabeth giggled and quickly got back to work, taking over the world.

_Those boys have got some really weird names._

* * *

Lizabeth went and got ready after an hour of watching TV. She took a shower, put on her clothes, and she even put make up on. Her purple dress and heels were looking good, and she was perfectly ready by lunch. She would of took a nap on the couch or something else because he said dinner. It was only just hitting the time of lunch. Lizabeth gazed around her flat, trying to find something that would keep her out of boredom. She went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a dusty puzzle. She quietly mumbled, "Well I haven't touched this in forever," while she was moving over to her kitchen table. She sat down and dumped out the pieces.

It took her about five minutes to separate the inside and outside pieces, and she had just started on the siding, when her cell started to buzz in her hand bag. Being too entranced in the puzzle, she ignored it. Once she had finished about half the puzzle, she finally looked down and pulled out her cell. Seeing her screen, she sighed. There was eleven new freakin' notifications. She opened her cell to see:

**6 missed calls- Jared**

Lizabeth quickly switched over to the text messages, frowning.

**Hey babe, I know I promised dinner, and I am severely sorry. I've kind of got caught up at work. I can't do it tonight because I know I'll be out late with work. I love you and I hope you're not mad.**

**-JLC**

**Lizabeth? Please don't be mad. I tried calling, are you okay?**

**-JLC**

Lizabeth was angry now. Jared never did that, he always knew what he was doing. He especially never over worked like he was doing lately. Lizabeth was about to set her phone down when she realized that she should still have three notifications left. Looking at her texts she realized two were from Sherlock and one was from her friend, friend Jennifer.

Lizabeth decided to go ahead and look at Sherlock's first.

**Care to help? I need an 'assistant.' Before you mention John, he's my colleague.**

**-SH**

**John and I will be by to pick you up in 10 minutes.**

**-SH**

Lizabeth rolled her eyes and realized the text was sent three minutes ago. She dashed to her bedroom to change into some black jeans and a blue button up shirt before digging in her closet for her black tennis shoes. Lizabeth already knew that Sherlock didn't take no as an answer, and she had nothing better to do; so she was just going to go along with this 'assistant' thing. A couple seconds later her door bell rang.

Her half-finished puzzle, her cell phone and the text from Jennifer lay forgotten on the kitchen table.

Lizabeth raced down the steps, stopping in front of her front door, and yanking it open. Her eyes latched onto the form of Sherlock opening a taxi door before they landed on John who was inside the taxi.

"No pleasantries then, I suppose?" She smirked and got in beside John, with Sherlock sliding in afterwards. John smiled and looked at her, "I hope you didn't have any plans. How has your morning been?"

Lizabeth smiled back, "Well I didn't have any plans, and-"

Sherlock looked between the two, "Well she did, but obviously her fiancé-" Lizabeth quickly cut across him, "Shut it Sherlock, I'm not in the mood!" She looked forward and huffed, "My morning has been great, and you guys already seen me earlier..." She looked between the two and noticed that Sherlock had drifted off into fairy land.

She sighed and looked to John, "So any clue as to where we're going? I heard that I was going to be an assistant?"

John looked quizzically at Sherlock then back to her, "Well I thought the bank, but with him you never know."

They both seemed to look forwards and sigh at the exact same time.

_A bloody bank!? I thought it was going to be something fun and exciting. What do you need an assistant for at the bank anyways?_

* * *

Lizabeth's mouth hung open as she followed John and Sherlock into the building. It seemed John was thinking along the same lines because he said, "Yes, When you said we were going to the bank-"

Around them was a humungous building. It was a _huge_ bank. There was lots of people milling about, and most of them looked professional. Lizabeth's eyes were everywhere at once. She never really liked huge building with large amounts of people. It just seemed crazy to her.

Lizabeth tugged on John's coat when they got on the escalator, "Why are we here?" She whispered it, but John clearly heard it because he started to blush. "Well-I-I-uh asked Sherlock if I could borrow some. And-well-" He gestured around them and cleared his throat before looking forwards.

Lizabeth smiled. _John clearly doesn't like asking for things. Especially money._

Lizabeth followed behind the two and nearly bumped into them when they stopped at a counter. Sherlock's voice seemed to clear her cluttered mind though when he spoke to the receptionist.

"Sherlock Holmes."

Lizabeth was awkwardly standing between John and Sherlock in an office that one of the workers had lead them to. She was nervously looking about the room when she jumped. Sherlock had been closer then she thought, and he had spoken right into her ear, "Why would your fiancé cancel on you?"

Lizabeth looked down at her feet as John whispered, "Not now, Sherlock!" Lizabeth could feel Sherlock's calculating gaze on her until another man started to walk into the room, and that's when it turned to a man in a business soon. _He looks right snobbish._

"Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock answered with a quick, "Sebastian," as they shook hands. Sebastian must of not really known proper space boundaries because he got even closer to us and began to talk, "How are you buddy? How long's it been, eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?

Sherlock seemed to blandly stare back at Sebastian. _Not liked then, I suppose. _Lizabeth glance between the business man and Sherlock, but the glancing stopped to be replaced with a shocked face, when he mentioned her. "This is my assistant Lizabeth." Sebastian stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand from my side and he placed a sloppy kiss on my hand. I glared over his back at Sherlock who seemed to have quirked the side of his mouth. _His type of grin. What the hell did I do to him!? _

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sebastian." He said it and let go of her hand. Lizabeth quietly nodded and backed up where there was enough room for her to breath in her own space. Sherlock's face went back to the blandness it was in before, and he then said, "This is my friend, John Watson." She was a little upset by being called an assistant and John got friend.

Lizabeth's dislike of the Sebastian only grew when he pulled a surprised face and looked to John, "Friend?" _That's what he said you smug bastard. _Lizabeth turned to John when he cut in saying, "Colleague." She sent him a questioning gaze and she faintly heard Sebastian say, "Right."

_Sherlock has friends you bastard! He has me for sure! And well...I guess John, but why didn't he say so? He has uh...the land lady! Oh yeah, Mrs. Hudson! And...uhm..._

Lizabeth turned her head back to Sebastian as he started to talk again, "Grab a pew. Do you need anything coffee? Water? No?" She looked at John and Sherlock as they took a set and quickly followed suit. She sat beside Sherlock with John on Sherlock's other side.

Sebastian answered himself as he was sitting down, "Were all sorted here, thanks."

Lizabeth was gazing around the room, she wasn't necessarily fond of tall buildings. It's not the height she was scared of, it was just the thought of stacking so many floors on each other. Isn't there a chance of it collapsing downwards?

Sherlock didn't take no time to get to business, "So you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot." Lizabeth tuned back in, figuring this might be something important. Her brown eyes bored into the sight of Sebastian lazily sitting in his chair, "Well some."

"Flying all the way round the world, twice in a month." Lizabeth smiled in Sherlock's direction when he said that. _Maybe he will knock this guy down a few pegs, like he does with most people. I feel like he deserves it._

Lizabeth cut her smirk off her face and glared at Sebastian as he began to laugh. "Right," He mumbled, "You're doing that thing." He moved his hands and glanced at John and me, "We were at uni together and this guy here had a trick he used to do."

Lizabeth's face was already blank, and her eyes were filled with rage, that Sebastian clearly did not see. Sherlock answered him, "It's not a trick."

Sebastian just kept talking, ignoring him. "He would look at you and tell you your whole life story."

John nodded, "Yes, I've seen him do it." Lizabeth glanced towards John and towards Sebastian, "Yes and it's amazing." She had a straight face and meant it, but either the men in the room didn't hear it or they were ignoring her. Sebastian looked at John, "Put the wind up everybody. We hated him."

Lizabeth's body tensed and she glanced at Sherlock seeing him glance away. _What did he have to deal with when I left? I told him to try his best to at least make one friend..._

"You'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night." Sherlock was still blank faced when he'd try to cut in, "I simply observed."

Lizabeth didn't even try to hid her angry anymore, she was outright glaring at the man in front of her. _I may not want to say something to him in case this if for one of Sherlock's cases, but I can sure as hell show my dislike for him. No one calls Sherlock a freak. He's a gift to this ruthless world. I used to always tell him that, anyways._

It seemed like Sebastian didn't know when he stepped out of boundaries because he kept on, "Go on, enlighten me. 'Two trips a month flying all the way around the world.' You're quite right. How could you tell? You're going to tell me there was a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan?"

Lizabeth seen John almost laugh out of the corner of her eye and she sent a quick glare at him. _How can you bloody be amused by someone teasing your friend when it's not yourself? _

Sherlock tried to cut in, "No, I..."

"Or it was the mud on my shoes?"

Lizabeth looked down to her lap and clasped her hands. _This may be cutting out boredom, but it sure as hell isn't making me feel any better._

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me." Sherlock said it with a straight face, and Sebastian began to laugh. Lizabeth gave Sherlock a weird look and then looked back at Sebastian. _Maybe it'll make him feel like a bit of a jerk..._

Sebastian seemed to be over the fun and games as he clapped his hands, "I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break-in."

_Nope. He's unfazed. Bloody prick. Next time Sherlock wants me to go somewhere, I'm asking where were going and if there will be any bloody pricks. This 'Sebastian' makes me hate the world._

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here, and once again; I will be posting at least once a week or more, so that there won't be any more long waits. Thank you for reading. Flashbacks will be put in every so often within the chapters. I want to give a huge shout out to **TaylorRiley17 **and **MuseLenara**. They have been a huge help.


	5. Extra-Only Human

**A/N: **Hello! I am so sorry about this! I hadn't gotten any time this week to write a chapter, so instead I have just pulled this up together as one of the flashbacks. This is Teenlock, and please let me know how you like it! Now, be expecting two chapters this weekend! I am doing that to make up for me not getting this done on time and only giving out a flashback. I am severely sorry. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Only Human**

Sherlock paced back and forth until he finally let out a breath of air and slid down on the wall beside him. Sliding his head in his hands, he blocked out all of his surroundings. Nobody needed to see him like this, especially after what just happened. Someone might actually think that he has _feelings_.

He scrunched up his face and hastily pulled out his cell phone.

**Come at once. Boys Bathroom.**

**-SH**

Sherlock glared at the phone in front of his face, and he quickly took it and threw it against the wall, opposite of him. In that instant, a familiar mess of brown hair came peeking through the door. "Uhm, Sherlock? You in he-" Lizabeth shut her mouth closed and went forwards to sit beside one of her only friends. She knew exactly what to do; it always seemed like he only went to her for those things.

She kept her mouth shut and looked to him. He usually only needed silent company, but occasionally he would open up and talk. Lizabeth had seen the crushed phone on her way in, and that meant he was angry. _He'll probably start insulting some other person today. _

Lizabeth jumped at the echoing baritone that erupted from beside her.

"It hurts."

She looked beside her to see that Sherlock had looked straight at her, and there were tears forming in his eyes. They very rarely appeared, but they were never shed. Lizabeth glanced away to the door and back to Sherlock. She scooted closer to Sherlock and grabbed his hand in hers. "Explain a little more Sherlock. I'm only Human."

Sherlock quickly stood, ripping his hand from hers and started to pace, "That's EXACTLY the point! I'm only _human!_ I want to be BETTER than that! I want to be better than feelings! WHY do I have these _feelings_, Lizabeth!?" Sherlock stopped his pace and stood directly in front of the shorter girl. SH had stood a couple seconds after he did.

Lizabeth had sadness in her eyes when she answered, "What exactly are you feeling Sherlock? What happened?" She hated seeing her greatest friend be like this.

Sherlock scoffed and bored his eyes into her, beyond the coldness she could clearly see the sadness. "Nothing. _Absolutely nothing, _" Sherlock looked away and continued, "Just the normal. Being called 'Freak', 'Physco', and 'loser.' I don't know what's wrong with _me_."

Lizabeth went forwards and wrapped her arms around Sherlock. He crumbled. He fell apart right in her arms. As they both fell onto the ground, Lizabeth tryed to explain. "You're better than any average human! Highly above! Anyone would be lucky to have a head like yours!" Lizabeth paused when she felt the hot tears on her shoulder. Sherlock had buried his head onto her shoulder. It was an awkward position since he was taller, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

Lizabeth sighed and stuck one of her hands in his hair, "Oh, Sherlock. I'll put it out there; There isn't a really nice way to say this. You're trying to make yourself into a hero, and those simply don't exist. I wish they did, and I wish you didn't have to feel all of these feelings. Feelings are just a disadvantage that comes with being human, but don't forget that the good ones weigh out the bad ones."

Sherlock's breath had eased up, and he had stopped the flow of tears. When he spoke, he still choked up on a part, "I guess I have to come to meet the fact that I'm _Only Human_ some day or another."

Lizabeth had no clue if she had said the right thing or not, but she hoped she did.

The next thing that she knew, Sherlock had stood and grabbed her wrist. When she was on her feet she looked into Sherlock's calculating gaze and found that the anger deep in them had subsided just a little. Lizabeth stared for a couple seconds before realizing that he still had his hand latched onto her wrist.

Looking down at it, Lizabeth took her hand away and instead linked their fingers together. Smiling, she pulled him out of the boys bathroom. Sherlock put his face into a puzzled one when she walked them right past her classroom. As if on cue, she answered. "Were skipping today. Text Mycroft and tell him to pick us up. Tell him I said so."

Sherlock quirked the side of his mouth, "Never thought I'd hear you say that Lizabeth."

She glared behind her and took her hand away, "Oh please! I'm sure you wouldn't want to go back to class with puffy eyes, and I think I can pass on the test that we were about to take!"

The two 15 year old teenagers walked down the hall with their fingers intertwined.

Heroes didn't exist, but Lizabeth was sure as hell glad that her best friend was the closest thing to one.

* * *

**-Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did; I wouldn't be one of them.-**


	6. We've never actually foughten before

**Chapter Five: We've never actually foughten**

A/N: Thank you for sticking along. I can't believe how nice all of you are. This truly makes me happy! Thank you so very much.

Last Chapter:

Lizabeth looked down to her lap and clasped her hands. _This may be cutting out boredom, but it sure as hell isn't making me feel any better._

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me." Sherlock said it with a straight face, and Sebastian began to laugh. Lizabeth gave Sherlock a weird look and then looked back at Sebastian. _Maybe it'll make him feel like a bit of a jerk..._

Sebastian seemed to be over the fun and games as he clapped his hands, "I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break-in."

_Nope. He's unfazed. Bloody prick. Next time Sherlock wants me to go somewhere, I'm asking where were going and if there will be any bloody pricks. This 'Sebastian' makes me hate the world._

* * *

Lizabeth clumsily followed behind the three men that were going ahead of her. Sebastian was telling them why he had called them in, and she was having a horrible time keeping up. She tripped over one of the worker's bags that was sitting beside their desk, "Sorry!" She mumbled casting quick look at the man that was giving her daggers with his eyes.

She frowned as soon as she realized that her feet had kept going when she wasn't looking at where she was going. Lizabeth clumsily toppled onto the floor. She looked at all the people staring at her before hopping up. "Well there goes looking professional." She mumbled to herself as she quickly followed where the three men were standing in a room looking at a vandalized painting. Her mood was quickly spiraling in the south direction.

Standing behind the men, she watched as Sherlock stared at the painting. Sebastian showed them the video of last night where there was a sixty second break. After a minute or so, she followed them to a computer in the front of the bank where Sebastian was showing them the break in security. No doors had been opened. Lizabeth quirked her brow and tuned her surroundings out.

Lizabeth snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sherlock walking away. Watching him leave she looked to John who was holding a slip of paper. She looked over his shoulder to see that it was money. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw how much was on the slip. "Good god," she whispered.

John took a second look before putting it in his jacket. "My thoughts exactly." He said to her before looking to find where Sherlock had gone. Lizabeth was about o follow when she noticed a man that she sure as _hell _knew.

Lizabeth went down the escalator, and had her focus put on one person in the room. It took her about three minutes just to get through the people that had appeared. Lizabeth rushes up to the meet the familiar face, "Hey Jared!" She quickly hugs him not noticing the guilty look on his face. She backed off a little, and she smiled a brilliant smile. He smiled back before frowning at the confusion that passed Lizabeth's face.

"Wait. Jared, I thought you had to work? How come you're at this bank? I didn't think we had anything to do with this place." Lizabeth gazed up at Jared with a true look of confusion.

Jared, not knowing what else to do, took notice of the two men coming towards them and used them as a way of defense, so he wouldn't have to answer.

* * *

Sherlock finished explaining the pillars to John, and how the message was intended for one specific person. They had reached the end of the escalator, and Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the interactions between two people.

Watching an angry face grown on the man, he started to shove through the groups of people. John quickly followed the trail that Sherlock was making, like usual.

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE YOU OT TO DINNER ONE NIGHT, SO YOU HAVE TO GO OUT WITH TWO RANDOM GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIZ; YOU HAVE NO CLUE ALL THE STUFF I'VE DONE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" Jared blew up at her fiance.

Lizabeth stared in astonishment at Jared, with her mouth hanging slightly open. She was about to come back and yell at him when she felt wetness on her cheeks. Realizing that her vision had gone blurry with tears, she tried to quickly wipe them away.

Jared's face resumed back to a loving and caring one so quickly that it was hard to believe he had just yelled. He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch her." A deep voice echoed out behind Lizabeth, and she turned around to meet the angry faces of John and Sherlock. Sherlock was staring at Jared with an unwavering intensity while John was looking at her with concern.

"John, take Liz outside. She doesn't need to be in the same room with a low life that just _has _to make her cry." He finished the sentence with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Lizabeth was about to protest, but John had already took her shoulders in his hands and was leading her towards the door. She was about to turn around and go past John, when a thought hit her.

_Maybe it would be best if I did give him some time to cool down. This is our first fight, any-how._

LIzabeth looked over her shoulder when they reached the door, seeing Sherlock glance in her direction before his eyes landed back on the man in front of him.

She looked at John out of the corner of her eye before going the rest of the way out the door.

* * *

Sherlock glared at Lizabeth's fiance. The man seemed to rile up under his gaze, and he snarled, "Who the hell-"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and cut him off, "It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that I know who you are. I know what you've done, I know your past, and I also know that if you ever use that type of tone with Lizabeth again, I will make you wish you were never born," Jared tried to cut in, but Sherlock kept rapidly speaking, "Now, if you don't want me to tell Lizabeth why you're here or what you've been doing then you better use your brain and think. Quit doing what you have been, treat her right, and make her happy. Actually, the only reason that I'm not telling her is because I know she won't believe me. Watch what you're doing and where you're going because I have someone who will keep an eye on you. Good day, _Jared_." Sherlock finished and glided past him towards the door. It wouldn't do to keep Lizabeth and John waiting. They had a new mystery, and he couldn't wait to solve it.

As soon as Sherlock was past him, he heard two of the workers come up to Jared, and he smiled.

"Sir, you're being too loud. We're going to have to ask you to leave."

* * *

Once outside, John took one of his arms and side-hugged Lizabeth. Lizabeth pushed his arm away, "Thanks John, but I'm not really that upset." She smirked at the look of confusion that passed John's Face, "But you're crying."

LIzabeth wiped her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah I am. I guess I'm just amazed." Lizabeth watched John's face and continued, "He's never yelled at me before, and we haven't even fought before. Not to mention, that I think this is the first time he's ever lied to me too." John nodded his head and tried to add in a word of advice, "I guess all relationships have their tests then."

Lizabeth smiled and looked back behind her to see Sherlock walking towards where they were standing, "Yeah, but if Sherlock just ruined my marriage by saying something to Jared, I will strangle him."

Sherlock who popped up at the end of her sentence raised a arm to hail a taxi, and nodded in her direction. "Good. You should strangle him if he ever makes you upset."

John and Lizabeth shared a look and started to giggle.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think Jared was doing at the bank, and what do you think he's been doing that's so bad? I want to hear your thoughts. Now if you get it right, I'm not going to tell you because that would be spoiler alerts! Well, I hope I had Sherlock in character. I'm trying my best, and let me know if you think I did something wrong with his character or personality. Oh! And this was mentioned in one of my reviews: Where it switches to first person, is the thoughts of one of the characters unless I say otherwise. I apologize for any confusion. Once again: Thank You for sticking along on this story. I hope you like it. The next chapter should be up later tonight!


	7. Horrible For You

**Chapter Six: Horrible For You**

**A/N: **Like I promised, here's the next chapter!

* * *

The taxi ride was full of John explaining to Lizabeth of what Sherlock told him, while the man himself was staring 'mysteriously' out the window the whole time. Lizabeth glanced back and forth between the two men as she asked, "Well if we know who the message is for, what does the message say?"

John looked to Sherlock to answer that one, and Sherlock looked over at the two rolling his eyes. "That's what we are going to find out." Lizabeth frowned as the taxi stopped and Sherlock got out. "No need to be rude about it." She called after him as John paid the taxi driver.

Following them to the front of a flat building. Sherlock kept buzzing the button, and Lizabeth couldn't help but feel a little rude. John glanced around and asked, "So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?"

Lizabeth furrowed her brow at Sherlock answer, "Just moved in."

John seemed to be confused too, "What?"

Sherlock took it all in stride, "Floor above, new label." Lizabeth even thought John's answer was stupid, "Could of just replaced it."

As Sherlock pressed that floor's buzzer, he and Lizabeth had the same thought, "No one ever does that," They had both said it. Sherlock quickly glanced behind him at Lizabeth before answering the lady that had come on the intercom. Lizabeth and John watched Sherlock completely transform.

"Hi! Uhm. I live in the flat just below you. I-I don't think we've met." Sherlock put on a too big of a smile to be real, and it made Lizabeth curious as to if he knew that the lady he was talking with can't see him.

The lady answered with a kind voice, "No, well-I-uh Just moved in."

Sherlock glanced at John and Lizabeth before turning back to the intercom, "Actually, I just locked my keys in my flat."

The lady answered very quickly, "You want me to buzz you in?"

"Yeah, and can I use your balcony?" Lizabeth looked at Sherlock with a look of disbelief when he said that. It seemed Intercom lady had the same idea, "What?"

Sherlock quickly turned to John and Lizabeth, "Okay, John stay here. Liz come with me you can be my newly engaged fiance, since you already have a ring to prove it."

John understood, so he just nodded. Sherlock had grabbed Lizabeth's wrist and was about to pull her inside behind him when he realized she wasn't moving. Turing around, Sherlock took in the Are-You-Crazy look that was on Lizzie's face. "What?" He asked.

Lizabeth laughed, "Sorry Sherlock. I don't feel too comfortable jumping down on to a lower balcony."

Sherlock frowned and went on inside. He heard Lizabeth call after him, "Don't fall! We don't want your brains to be splattered on the sidewalk!" Sherlock rolled his eyes. The balcony wasn't even _that _far up.

Lizabeth glanced at John, "How long do you suppose it'll take him?" John shrugged and glanced around, "Depends on if anyone is up there." John didn't see the frown that appeared on Lizabeth's face.

Apparently John realized what he had said too, and started pressing on the buzzer. Lizabeth watched as he kept talking into it. Rolling his eyes, John glanced at Lizabeth. "You try, maybe he'll answer you."

Just as Lizabeth was about to the press the buzzer, Sherlock let them in. He was standing in front of them when they entered the building, "Vancoon's dead." John and Lizabeth followed Sherlock up to the room, and it wasn't even twenty minutes before the police arrived.

Lizabeth stared at the dead body in front of her tuning out all the people around her. Sher heard everything, but her eyes stayed on the body. When a new man named Dimmock came in, she took notice, but she didn't want to tear her gaze from the dead man.

Before she followed the men into the room she finally spoke, "I've never actually seen a dead human body before; It's kind of fascinating. I was never allowed to go to funerals, but I bet you've seen tons, having t take photos of them and everything." The camera man looked at her as if she was crazy, but before he could say anything, Lizabeth went and stood beside Sherlock and John while Sherlock was in the middle of saying why Vancoon was left-handed.

"Do you want me to go on?"

John leaned his head backwards, "No I think you've covered it." Sherlock moved his face to Lizabeth, "I might as well, I'm almost at the end of the list. There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts." Dimmock tried to prove him wrong, "-But the gun..." Sherlock cut him off though, "He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened."

Dimmock looked confused, "What?" John went to inform him, "Today at the bank. Sort of a warning."

As Sherlock was putting on his scarf he continued, "He fired a shot when his attacker came in."

Lizabeth rolled her eyes as Dimmock still tried to prove a point, "And the bullet?"  
_You should be amazed by now you bloody git._

Sherlock answered, "Went through the open window." Lizabeth glared as Dimmock scoffed, "Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?"

Sherlock's face was neutral as his eyes glared at the man, "Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun, I guarantee it." Lizabeth mumbled, "Oh do _shut up._" as Dimmock started to speak, but apparently no one heard it.

"But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?"

Lizabeth smirked at what Sherlock said next, "Good. You're finally asking the right questions." With that Sherlock left the room, and John followed. Dimmock, frowning, glanced at her, "When did you get here, civilians aren't allowed in here." Lizabeth sighed and started towards the door leaving with a '_Jerk_' mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Lizabeth followed the boys into the restaurant, and watched Sherlock interrupt Sebastian's 'meeting.' Lizabeth smirked, since she didn't much like him. When the all three of the guys headed towards the boys' bathroom, she awkwardly stood outside of it. Watching all of the people passing by giving her weird looks, she began to talk to herself, "Now I feel really useless, and now everyone's giving me weirder looks now. I should shut up now..."

The next second Sebastian stormed out of the bathroom, making her stumble. Lizabeth quickly put her hand on the wall to steady herself, and that's when Sherlock and John came out. Sherlock stated walking straight towards the door while John took notice, "Hey, Lizabeth. You ok?" Sherlock had stopped and turned around to look, and Lizabeth realized that she must have looked weird. She was bent over, and her arm was resting on the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stumbled is all."

John nodded, and she walked up beside him as Sherlock had already started walking again. "So what did Mr. Banker guy say?" John grimaced and answered her, "I'll tell you, what I told Sherlock: I thought bankers were all supposed to be heartless bastards." Lizabeth raised an eyebrow, "So Sebastian was upset?"

"No, it was sarcasm." John said. Lizabeth giggled at the tone of voice he had said it in. They walked outside to see Sherlock had already hailed a cab, and he was waiting on them.

To make Sherlock annoyed, Lizabeth started taking really, really small steps. John laughed and slid into the cab. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he waited for Liz to stop being a fool.

Lizabeth stopped doing it and pouted her lip, "Oh come on, I got John to laugh! Why are you such a Meany-bean, Sherlock?" Sherlock cracked a grin, and Lizabeth fist-pumped before sliding into the middle of the cab, "There now I'm happy." She grinned.

Once the cab was driving for about ten minutes, Lizabeth had just realized that it was dark outside. "So, what are we doing now?" She asked looking at Sherlock. Sherlock turned his head to the window, "Now we wait until tomorrow. I need some time to think, and before you say anything; I am not taking you to your flat. You're going to ours. I don't want you to go back until someone proves to me that he's not _absolutely horrible for you._"

Lizabeth yawned, "Usually, I would fight you since you didn't even ask, but earlier I was thinking that he needed some time to cool down. So I agree with you." John looked between the two and smirked, "Protective much, Sherlock?"

Lizabeth laughed as Sherlock snapped his head to glare at John. He was about to say something, but Lizabeth had beat him to it. "John, Sherlock and Mycroft have always been protective about their friends. Haven't you noticed that?" Sherlock looked down at the top of her brown head and glared. John laughed seeing Sherlock's face.

Lizabeth smiled up at Sherlock as he started to mumble under his breath incoherent things. Sherlock faced his head back to the window, and John glanced out the window. Lizabeth realizing it had grew quiet, realized just how tired she was.

She laid her head on Sherlock's arm and closed her eyes. Lizabeth smirked when she felt him stiffen. The only thought running through her head as she fell asleep was, _'Well get used to it, you big baby. It's going back to how it was when we were younger, and I'm not going to leave this time.'_

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the taxi stopped at 221 Baker Street. John watched as Sherlock slid out of the car, and picked up Lizabeth. John smiled. They must have been really close. As he paid the taxi, the older man looked to John. "Tell the engaged couple, I said congratulations." John almost laughed as he realized that the man had seen the ring and thought they were engaged.

Not feeling like correcting him, John smiled and nodded. Walking up to the door that Sherlock left open for him, he walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

When he walked in, he saw Sherlock walking out of his room, and closing the door silently behind him. John grin, knowing he was about to irritate him. "Oh so you can care if someone gets any sleep."

Walking towards his own bedroom, he heard Sherlock reply to him, "No, I just let put her in my bed, so that she won't be on the couch interrupting my thought cycles by breathing to deeply. You know by now that I don't sleep while I'm on a case."

John rolled his eyes at the impossible man, and shut his door behind him.

John didn't even change his clothes before face-planting the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be out soon, and please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
